


Working Without Trouble

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Agen knew that he wouldn't be in trouble long
Relationships: Agen Kolar & Bultar Swan
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 5





	Working Without Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 110. “What would you do with out me” “Probably be committing a lot more crimes” Bultar and Agen
> 
> 110\. “What would you do without me” “Probably be committing a lot more crimes”
> 
> This is literally them though

This wasn’t exactly the first time that Agen had found himself in a jail cell, to be perfectly honest. Though it could be worse, he mused as he rolled onto his back. Sure, he was gagged and bound, but he still had all his clothes on him and all his hair.

(He prided himself on its length, sue him. Bultar wouldn’t keep her hair long, so someone in their group did.)

Furthermore, he really didn’t need to worry about not getting out— for one, he could take care of himself, thank you very much, but secondly, well... he hadn’t exactly alone on this mission.

He knew his partner wasn’t one for “aggressive negotiations”— she _had_ been trained by Plo Koon, after all, and if there was someone who used polite and passive aggression better than him, by all means, Agen would bow out with grace.

(Obi-Wan didn’t count. He was snarky as all hell, but it was Plo Koon’s delivery that did the trick. But Kenobi was _good_. That was the truth.)

But when the time came, she was just as fierce as the rest of them.

Agen didn’t need to wait long, the sound of Separatist droid and allies screaming reached his ears. The sound of blaster fire, both friendly and not, as well, before the doors to the containment room were blast open. The guards stationed at Agen’s cell instantly turned to fire, but they never got the chance as Bultar swung her saber, and Agen’s apparently, through the two droids. Watching her back as the fight raged outside the room were two Clones— Banks and Crusher, he recognized— and she quickly cut through the locks on the cell door.

She cut the bonds on his wrists and he pulled the gag off, scowling. “You’re late.”

“There’s a lot of tunnels here,” she defended as she cut the bonds on his legs too. “We went as fast as we could.”

He ‘hmph’d but took his saber from her and stood. She stood as well.

“Besides,” she added as the two of them left the containment room, blocking the blaster bolts that were fired at them. “ **What would you do without me?”**

Agen snorted, slashing through a droid as they pressed the offense. **“Probably be committing a lot more crimes** against the Hutts **,** Swan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the tunnel's comment a throwback to when Plo said that to Mace Windu? yeah.
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
